DBZ Chronicles: The Missing Years
by ewwindfire
Summary: Goten has been having mysterious disturbing dreams for a long period of time, and he is worried that something is wrong with him. While this is happening a mysterious woman appears carrying news of an impending enemy unlike any that the Zwarriors have eve
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I wish I could own DBZ, but I don't, so please don't sue me … please … I'm poor.

Goten has been having mysterious disturbing dreams for a long period of time, and he is worried that something is wrong with him. While this is happening a mysterious woman appears carrying news of an impending enemy unlike any that the Z-warriors have ever seen. Who is this girl, and what does she have to do with Goten's dreams?

Chika – Near, to be close to

Takara – Treasure, precious object

Kiyoshi – Quiet

Leiko – Arrogant

Kane – Tribute, warrior, the eastern sky, beautiful

**Intro**

_Frowning softly, she ran her slender fingers over the still water, watching as the sleek surface of the water rippled quietly. She could sense the peace on Earth, and could see as the warriors carried out about their normal lives. She hated to disturb them._

"_Chika, why is it that this always happens? Just when a moment of peace returns, someone shows up to disturb them" _

"_They're the defenders of Earth, Takara. It's supposed to be that way…and this enemy is not to be take lightly"_

_Takara closed her eyes sadly, her thoughts wandering to their upcoming enemy. The strongest one yet…and probably the strongest they would ever fight. Would they make it….or would Leiko win again?_

"_Have faith, Takara. We've helped them defeat all their past enemies. We can beat this one" Chika wanted to be sure of ever word she was saying, but she had her doubts too._

"_I hope they can come through once more" she said, turning away from the waters. She looked into the sky, hoping for a sign._

* * *

Goten shot up from his bed, his breath coming out in short gasps. He threw the covers off of his body, and tried to calm his breathing. Again with these dreams…

"Leiko? Takara? Who were these people?" He shook his head softly in confusion. Every night for the past week, he had been having the same dream. Could it be a premonition of some sort, or was there something wrong with him?

He swung his feet over the edge of his bed, and tried to shake the tension from his muscles. It didn't seem to work.

_You're loosing it, Goten. You're absolutely loosing it_

Goten had thought of telling his father about his strange dreams earlier that week, but whenever he faced Goku, he would start to feel hesitant about it. He knew his father wouldn't laugh at him, but he still found it strange to tell his father about it.

Goten looked at the alarm clock beside him. 6:00 AM.

He sighed once more, stood up, and stretched, still not quite feeling normal. There was something different this morning … or maybe it was just him. As he looked in the mirror, Goten tried the best smile he could, considering he hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep for an entire week. He slowly ran one hand through his unruly jet-black hair.

Even to his eyes, his smile looked amazingly fake.

He shook his head slightly. _You're loosing it, Goten. You're absolutely loosing it_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Takara could remember how hard it had been the last time she had seen the warriors. How long ago was it? Years it had to be. Fighting Buu had been a hard battle, but they had won. It was a pity she had to wipe their memories of ever meeting her in the end. If anyone of them had remembered her, her job in other world would have been jeopardized … and King Yemma would certainly deal with her. Needless to say, she made sure to wipe the memory of every single person who laid eyes on her.

Now that there was a new enemy, she would have to help the Z-fighters to defeat it, and she was very worried. This enemy was unlike any other enemy they had ever fought … and they would have to start training as soon as possible, for she could see that their numerous years of peace had made some of them neglect their training ... but that would be taken care of as soon as she explained everything to them … … at least everything they needed to know.

Now, where was Chika?

"I'm right here", said a voice from behind her. Used to her friend's presence, she only smiled. She used to be startled whenever her Chika appeared suddenly behind her, but over the centuries, she had gotten used to it.

"We have to inform King Yemma that we're leaving today. He's expecting us" She got up from beside the still water; the fountain of youth.

"I already informed him. He wants us to leave us as soon as possible. Kiyoshi is supposed to be coming with us, but only to keep watch, and make sure everything goes as planned"

Takara's eyes lit up as soon as she heard his name. She hadn't seen him in a long time, and she had found her thoughts wandering to him frequently.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's waiting for you at King Yemma's. He's looking forward to this, too" Chika put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is" Takara replied softly.

Chi-Chi had been watching Goten carefully, and she was sure that even Goku had his suspicions about his son. Goten seemed tired these days and was easily angered. She was very worried about him, and she knew that there was something he wasn't telling them.

She looked at him through the corner of her eyes, and watched as he poked absent-mindedly at his food. That was certainly not like him. Goten usually would have devoured that food in a matter of seconds, but he was loosing his appetite. All she could do now was hope that he would talk to her about whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Goten, honey. Don't you want your food?" she asked softly.

"I … I already ate before I got here, so I'm not hungry"

He was lying. Even if he did eat before he got there, he would have still devoured her food.

"Okay…" she said. There was a long silence between them, and Goten pushed his plate away from him.

"I'm gonna go now. I have some stuff to do at the house" he said, still not looking at her.

"Okay. I'll see you later, then. Take care" she said sadly. He really wasn't going to tell her. She would have to talk to Trunks. He would certainly get something out of him.

* * *

Dende looked out over the land from the top of the lookout. He closed his eyes, trying to feel for any sign of an enemy hidden among them. Nothing … but then what was this feeling he was having?

He could bet right now that Takara knew about this, and was going to be here soon. He had not seen her in a long time, so he was looking forward to see it again. Too bad it was under such horrible a circumstance. He had missed her greatly.

"Hello, Dende. I've missed you greatly" said a soft voice from behind him.

Dende turned around surprised at her timing.

"Takara, I knew you'd be here. My thoughts were just on you. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, but I was troubled about what was happening here on Earth; we have another battle on our hands, and I'm afraid this battle will be the most difficult we will ever face" she said, looking at the Namekian.

"How do you know this?" He asked troubled by what he was hearing. He shouldn't have been surprised. Every enemy they fought seemed to be even stronger than the last.

"Leiko has returned, and she's coming back to seek vengeance, Dende"

Dende looked at her in silence. It couldn't be Leiko. Hadn't she been defeated? How could she come back?

Takara broke the silence. "I don't know how, but she's coming back, and she's looking for her brother"


	2. Chapter 2

Chika – Near, to be close to

Takara – Treasure, precious object

Kiyoshi – Quiet

Leiko – Arrogant

Kane – Tribute, warrior, the eastern sky, beautiful

**Chapter 2**

Takara could feel Goku's ki moving towards Kami's Tower. She was looking forward to seeing him in person again. Sure, he wouldn't remember at first, but once he laid eyes on her, that would be taken care of.

"Dende? Dende, where are you?" Goku's voice rang through the walls of the tower.

"Hello, again, Goku" Takara watched as the warriors face brought on a confused expression.

"Hello…"

Takara smiled at him as his eyes lit up in recognition. "Takara! I haven't seen you in years!"

He swept her up into a big hug, almost crushing her. She winced slightly. Same old Goku.

"I missed you, too. I wish I could just be visiting, Goku, but I'm here under very difficult circumstances. I almost wish I didn't have to come"

Goku looked at her, and let her go. She tested her arm just to make sure nothing was broken.

"Is it a new enemy?" he asked. Before Takara could answer, Chika walked from behind her.

"It is a new enemy, and I'm sorry to say that this battle will not be easy for any one of us"

Goku was once again confused. He was sure he had never seen this woman before.

"I am Chika; I work alongside Takara in otherworld" She bowed respectfully, and Goku just looked at her.

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"I'm sorry, Goku, but I'm afraid to say that we are running out of time, and there are some things I need to clear up with everyone, so it would be best if you could get all of the fighters here, so I can explain the purpose of our journey, and start our training", started Takara. "There are others you need to know about, and things we need to clear up"

Goku's face once again took on a determined look. "Okay. I'll call the warriors as soon as possible"

* * *

Vegeta was growing steadily impatient. He was not used to the waiting. It wasn't his fault that the others were as slow as he was. Why did that girl need the other humans anyways? It wasn't as if Goku and himself couldn't take care of this new enemy.

Vegeta looked at strange girl. What did she call herself again? Takara? Yes, that was it. He read her power level, and had to try to refrain from laughter. That girl's ki signature was weaker than a normal human's. For heaven's sake, Bulma was much stronger than her.

As if reading his thoughts, she looked at him, her eyes a deep shade of yellow and her gaze unwavering. She looked away, and smoothed a lock of jet-black hair behind her ear. He noted the small frown on her face. Had she read his mind? She couldn't have.

He looked at Kakarot's second brat; Goten. He looked the most depressed out of all of them. Come to think of it, he had been acting strangely since the week before, but then again, if it was Kakarot's brat, of course he'd be acting strange.

Vegeta looked around at the others who were there. There was the short, bald freak and his tin can wife, and the other tine can. Then there was Kakarot's first brat and his wife, and their brat, and Trunks; his very own first brat. He almost wished that his little girl was there, but she showed no interest in fighting as he and Trunks did.

God, why was this taking so long? Why didn't the girl say what she wanted to say so that they could go home and train? She was wasting all this valuable time.

He got up, and walked over to Takara. "I'm not sure if what you want to tell us is important right now. It was that damn important, you would have told us instead of wasting all our valuable training time …"

"If you want to leave, then leave, Vegeta, and don't impose your presence on us. She'll tell us when Goku gets back"

Takara looked at Goten, and then at Vegeta, who was glaring at him, then Vegeta grunted and went back to his position, still fuming.

"Don't worry about him. He's just full of hot air like that" said Goten looking at Takara.

"Yes, I understand" she said with a slight smile.

At that same moment, Goku appeared right in front of them, a serious look on his face.

"Okay, I'm back". He focused his attention on Takara. "Tell us what we need to know"


	3. Chapter 3

Chika – Near, to be close to

Takara – Treasure, precious object

Kiyoshi – Quiet

Leiko – Arrogant

Kane – Tribute, warrior, the eastern sky, beautiful

**Chapter 3**

Takara took a deep breath as she looked into the faces of the warriors around her. They all looked expectantly at her.

"Okay … a long time ago, Kane; the spirit of the Earth was completely at rest, but because his heart was un-pure, he decided to rid himself of his un-pure side, but it seemed as if his un-pure side had control over most of his power, so he decided to isolate his negative energy"

She turned away from them, and continued. "It seemed as if the energy formed itself into a being, and came back to overpower him as her own being. She called herself Leiko, and the past warriors along with my help defeated her." She said.

"Then who's the enemy now?" asked Trunks. Takara looked back at him.

"Well, we thought we had defeated her, but it seems that she had only been weakened. She had probably hidden, and now she's back, and she's stronger than ever. That's why we need to defeat her"

Vegeta looked at her. "Then we start training now. They faster we start, the stronger we'll be when this Leiko comes along"

Takara shook her head. "It's not what you think, Vegeta. Leiko can't be fought. She doesn't exist … or at least not here … or anywhere"

Everyone stared at her, totally lost. If their enemy didn't exist, then what was the problem?

"What do you mean she doesn't exist here?" asked Android 18.

"She exists between dimensions, and if we allow her to gain access to the gateways of these dimensions, she'll merge them, and all chaos will start, so right now, she doesn't exist, because she is not currently in our dimension, and she does not exist in any other dimension either"

Goten had to say that he was thoroughly interested. Maybe if he got involved in this, it could take his mind off whatever it was that was bothering him.

"So, if you we can't defeat her with strength, then how are we going to do it? Can we travel between dimensions?" he asked.

"Well, yes, we can travel through dimensions, but that's not an option. If we do that, we might get caught in another dimension, and warp the events of that dimension, and quite possibly destroy life. A chain of events can lead to anything, Goten, and we can't do that. Our only choice is to go through a certain type of training"

"If you know Kane, then maybe you can get his help to defeat her" he said.

"That's another problem. We have to do this without Kane's help. Currently, nobody knows, not even King Yemma knows who Kane is. We do know he is here, though"

"So, how can we find out who he is?"

"Well, we know that he is reincarnated as someone here on Earth, but we don't know who he is. It could be anyone"

Vegeta scoffed. Well, this was different. "What do you know?" he asked.

"Well, we need a special type of training to deal with Leiko. As you know, she isn't a normal enemy. She had a way of fighting. She doesn't attack her opponents physically, but emotionally. She drives her enemies insane, before taking their souls"

She looked down at her feet, trying to find Kiyoshi's ki. He wasn't far from them, but Chika had gone back now. She had gone in her place, she knew.

"Look, I don't want to scare you. It's the absolute last thing I want to do in this position, because you'll need all the confidence in the world to defeat her"

There were a few moments of silence before she turned to look at them all again; all of them wearing a serious, determined looks on their face. She seemed almost proud of all of them. They had been through so much, and now they were about to go through another ordeal.

"I have to leave now. I don't have the energy to start the training today, but I will start it as soon as possible"

Takara then flew off without another word as the Z-warriors were left to themselves to think about what was soon to take place.

* * *

Goten sat alone in a secluded clearing, thinking about what had taken place the day before. It was all so strange how everything could come crashing down on their lives this way; first his dreams, then the impending enemy. He wondered idly if the two had anything to do with each other. No … it couldn't be. It was only a dream, and what did anything happening in his dream have to do with Leiko anyways.

He wondered, too if he was prepared to fight. I mean, it was years that he had fought. He was very rusty when it came to that. It would be better if they fought Leiko without him, because he was just going to get in the way.

"Don't worry, Goten. You can fight alongside the others"

Goten sat up suddenly, not expecting to meet anybody here. This had been his 'spot' for years, and he doubted he had told anyone about it.

He turned around to see Takara herself standing behind him, a look of worry written on her face.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you. Do you want to be left alone?" she asked him softly.

"No, it's okay. You just surprised me … that's all. How did you find this place?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm drawn to places like this. I like the peace. Also … you invited me here"

Goten looked at her, confused. "Not being rude or anything … but I didn't really invite you"

Takara only smiled at him. "You did. You just don't remember doing it. You were only a child when you invited me. You said that I could come here as long as I stayed on Earth"

"Oh. I see" Goten looked at her. He had forgotten. She knew him, but he didn't really know her. What else did she know about him?

"Don't worry. I don't know that much about you" she said. Goten wondered to himself if she could read thoughts.

"No, I don't read thoughts … at least I choose not to"

Goten looked at her once more in confusion.

She only laughed at him. "I don't read your mind. That's an invasion of privacy. I am really good at reading facial expressions, though"

Goten nodded in comprehension. He didn't exactly feel comfortable around her now. She could read him too easily, and he found it very hard to mask his emotions.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you … whenever you're ready to begin training" he said getting up.

Takara nodded. "Okay. I'll see you, Goten"

Goten flew of and disappeared out of her view.

Takara frowned slightly. Goten was not acting like himself. He wasn't this quiet and secluded. Maybe she was just making him uncomfortable. She tended to do that to people, though she didn't know why. She sighed softly. Well, she hoped that he got over anything that was bothering him soon, because with the battle coming, he would have to have a clear mind.

* * *

Goten flew the air, his thoughts focused solely on Takara now. There was something about that woman that was intimidating, but he just couldn't put his fingers on it. She seemed nice, but still … he would have to keep an eye on her for the time-being. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the short chapter, but I have so many things going on right now that it' hard to find time to write, and because of these hectic events, I can't even concentrate on writing. Oh well. Here's the chapter.**_

Chika – Near, to be close to

Takara – Treasure, precious object

Kiyoshi – Quiet

Leiko – Arrogant

Kane – Tribute, warrior, the eastern sky, beautiful

**Chapter 4**

"Takara, don't you think it's time for them to start with their training now?"

Takara looked behind her to see Kiyoshi standing, his back against a tree. He looked kind of sad. She wondered idly if the sight of being around her so much had saddened him again.

Kiyoshi tucked a long strand of blue-black hair behind his ear, and looked at her, his face as serious as she had ever seen it.

He didn't look too happy.

"It doesn't really matter, Kiyoshi. Kane is the only one who can defeat Leiko, and I don't even know who Kane is. All the training will be in vain, because Kane is the only one with enough power to defeat her"

What Takara said was true, but how would she tell the warriors … and more importantly, how would they take it? It was obvious that some of them didn't even trust her. Especially that Vegeta … but then again, Vegeta didn't trust anyone.

"I don't know how to tell them" she replied.

Kiyoshi wondered idly if she really did read minds. She was too good at telling what you were thinking.

"I didn't read your mind"

"Yeah, I know. You're just really good at knowing what people think"

Takara nodded. "Kiyoshi … we have no choice. We have to somehow find out who exactly Kane is …"

"Leave it to me. It might take a little while, but I'll try to do it" he turned away from her, and disappeared out of sight.

Takara wondered idly how Kiyoshi would manage to find out who Kane was.

"_Brother …" she said, watching him. He was so at peace, yet she had to destroy him. He was a threat to her, so getting rid of him was the only choice. It was actually kind of a pity. They were so much alike, but there was only room for one of them, and she wasn't going to allow him to defeat her as easily as last time._

"_I'm watching you closely"_

_She knew that they were aware of where she was, but they didn't' know her plans. She would capture all of them, including her brother's soul, and then she would be free to control the gateways to the infinite dimensions. They would all belong to her._

_All she had to do was carry out her plan correctly, and it would all fall into place._

_She chuckled softly to herself, as shadows engulfed her, and then there was silence._

Goten woke up, his chest heaving. No, it couldn't have happened again. These dreams had to stop. He couldn't physically handle them any more. He was drawn out and weak and he needed his rest.

He felt a shiver go up his spine, and he got out of his bed, and walked over to the window.

A full moon.

No wonder he felt this way. He sighed, and let his arms drop to his sides. He couldn't go back to bed now. He couldn't possibly sleep.

Goten looked out of his window once more as he saw a shadow move nearby. It was nothing.

Great … now he was hallucinating. He ran one hand through his hair, and flopped himself down on his bed. Maybe if he told someone, then the dreams would stop. Keeping them to himself only made it worse, or so it seemed. Goten made up his mind to tell his father the very next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I took a long time to get this chapter in, but I've had some stuff going on, so I couldn't help it. I've had time to get most of Chapter 6 done yesterday, and I'm also working on a one-shot, so look out for that. **

Chika – Near, to be close to

Takara – Treasure, precious object

Kiyoshi – Quiet

Leiko – Arrogant

Kane – Tribute, warrior, the eastern sky, beautiful

**Chapter 5**

That morning, Goten found himself wondering how he had settled down enough to fall asleep. He had thought he could never sleep again.

The memory of his dream haunted him outside of slumber, and he could almost feel the cold fingers of the dark figure reach out to touch him once more, trying to stifle him.

* * *

"_Come out!" Goten shouted, trying to see through the thick fog which had settled around him. He recognized it was getting smaller, closing up and around him, and he felt frightened. _

_He turned around slowly as he felt her behind him. He was expecting her to attack him again, but he was surprised as she faded away slowly, taking the fog with her. He was left in complete darkness._

"_Where are you?" he asked the darkness feeling overwhelmed by the silence._

"_I'm right here. I'll always be here, brother … no matter where you go, or what you do."_

_Goten felt a sting of pain coming from the pit of his stomach, as she started to use her power on him. Goten doubled over, holding himself. What was she doing to him?_

"_All you have to do is give up, brother. If you fight me, it will only cause you more pain" she said, her voice now whispering in his ear. He turned to face whoever was behind him, and swung his fist, preparing to feel his hand connect with flesh, but instead, he found himself off balance, and another surge of pain, this time, stronger, rippled throughout his entire body. _

_He screamed, and bent over; trying to focus on the person looming over him, but his vision was blurred as she sent shocks of pain throughout his entire body._

"_Why are you resisting?" she asked him, whispering in his ear. Goten let out a deep growl from his throat, as she lifted her hand up in the air, preparing to hurt him once more._

"_Let me have you powers. I'll take away all the pain…"_

"_No … how can I do that? I … don't even know you!" he shouted, hoping that she would become distracted enough to let go of her painful grip on him._

"_How can you be so stupid?" Goten shouted in pain again as he felt an unknown force hold him in a deadly grip. He struggled to breathe, and his feeble attempts just humored her. _

_He glared at her._

"_You stubborn mule!" She thrust her hands out in front of her, and Goten screamed again as he felt every muscle in his body stretching, pulsating as she tried to extract his energy from him._

"_If you don't give me, I'll just take it!" she said, her face twisted into a sadistic smile. She was obviously enjoying the pleasure of having him screaming in pain in front of her. _

_Goten felt his entire body relax as she put her hands down by her side. She laughed slightly. _

"_You know what? I'm not going to do that. I'm going to make you beg me to take your power away; make you give your soul to me; body and soul. I'm going to make you suffer"_

_She disappeared again, and Goten lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He would never give her whatever she wanted. _

"_Goten?" a familiar voice called to him. _

"_Trunks?" he called back, slowly getting to his feet. What was she going to do to him?_

_Goten saw of in the distance as the woman stood by Trunk's side, smirking_

"_Help me…" Trunks fell to the floor, convulsing, and Goten ran to him, intent on fighting her off. How dare she drag Trunks into this?_

_Trunks shouted and screamed as he shook uncontrollably, blood running down the sides of his face. He curled up, trying to fight the pain._

"_Stop it! What are you trying to prove?" Goten shouted at her. He lunged at her again, and swung at her face._

_Trunks only shouted louder. Goten stopped to look at him. Every time he tried to attack her, she'd hurt him more …_

"_If you get this worked up over someone who isn't even related to you, then you won't like to see what I've done with your family …"_

_Goten only fell to the floor as images of his family members filled his head, screaming his name, crying for help …_

* * *

That was when he had woken up. His dreams never used to be that clear. They were usually very vague and confusing. He had to struggle to make sense of anything happening there.

At that moment, Goten was standing in front of his father, prepared to tell him what was bothering him. Goku's eyes were worried, preparing for what Goten had to tell him.

Goten sighed, closed his eyes, and told Goku everything …


End file.
